The land before time XXII: Adventures in Africa
by Javimagine236
Summary: The gang goes on a trip to Africa. New friends, new enemies, fighting among kings, hidden tribes; those are some of the many things they wouldn't expect on their trip.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "The land before time"**

* * *

 **The story is about a dinosaur island called "Great Valley", where lived 7 small dinosaurs that are: Littlefoot the longneck (apatosaurus); Cera the threehorn (triceraptos); Ducky the swimmer (saurolophus); Petrie the flyer (pteranodon); Spike the spiketail (stegosaurus); Chomper the sharptooth (tyrannosaurus rex) and Ruby the fast runner (oviraptor).**

* * *

It had been weeks since they woke up in the future, during that time they met many friends, like Lenny, the pelican, who, although it helped them in certain things, was a little clumsy and something silly; Friedrich, a fairly intelligent and wise orangutan who helped them to know certain things about the island and the new world, as he had lived in a zoo until he managed to escape and reach the island; Babar, a panther who, unlike the others, was a vegetarian and had become a very good friend to them; and many other animals that now shared the island with the dinosaurs.

Although they made friends on the island, they also made enemies, like Sistah, the boa, who was an expert in deception and persuasión, with the aim of eating the dinosaurs, but they always found a way to prevent their plans; and the herd of panthers who lived on the island, whose leader was the fearsome Naraka, who had a hatred of the dinosaurs because they sometimes frustrated their hunting plans, and recently, he and Littlefoot reached an agreement in which each group would stay in an area of the island and that the panthers could hunt in their area and not in that of the dinosaurs.

However, the most amazing thing that had happened to the dinosaurs was when they met T.E.R., which was what humans knew as a robot or, in his case, a Temporary Exploration Robot, this explained to them that it came from the XXX century with the mission to gather information about a certain time, but during the time travel there was a failure in their systems and was trapped in the 21st century, so, until it could be fixed and return to the future , he decided to spend time on the island teaching the dinosaurs all their knowledge about humans and their customs.

Thanks to him, the dinosaurs had learned to read, in the case of those who had hands to write, basic calculations, history of humanity and even showed them some things of human culture, which made them begin to live differently than it was before. All had built in their nests a human house, where they had installed a bed more comfortable than the ground and a TV with which they could see the news of what happened in the world, while entertained with, what T.E.R. called, television series and movies, and even installed a large screen in an area of the island so that everyone could enjoy the same movie as if it were a cinema.

They had also acquired tastes for human music, human games, human food, and even human sports, never had so much fun when they were in the past. One day, in one of T.E.R.'s classes, he spoke to all of the continent known as Africa, a place full of mountains, meadows, forests, jungles, deserts, animals in freedom and many other things. The gang had never heard of that place and, despite the images that T.E.R. taught them, wanted to see that place with their own eyes, after the lesson of T.E.R., the gang went to ask if they could take them to Africa, but this one told them not because he had business to attend on the island.

At first they were disappointed by the idea of not seeing that place, but its state changed to confusion when T.E.R. told them that they could go themselves, because they wondered how to go there if they didn't know how to fly, T.E.R. explained that a few days ago he invented a flying ship in the form of pterodactyl called the Pterus, so that they could go anywhere, after he taught them how to handle the ship, the gang launched the ship in the direction of Africa.

After a few hours of travel finally arrived at their destination, they decided to leave the Pterus in camouflage mode so that it didn't call much attention, when they came down from the ship they saw a wonder of place, full of animals of different species traveling everywhere, trees with exotic leaves, etc., none of them could believe that there was such a place, that place reminded them much of how it was their valley a long time ago.

Determined to explore the place, they came to a pond surrounded by animals, at first Cera said they shouldn't approach because they didn't know if those animals were going to be friendly, but Chomper convinced her when he reminded the classes of T.E.R. on the African fauna, when they got close enough to the pond, all the animals of the place looked at them with surprise and curiosity.

At first there was an unwelcome silence until Littlefoot greeted them and told them they were coming from beyond Africa, suddenly, from among the animals came a herd of lions, and in front of them came a lion that launched a roar to keep the animals quiet then he asked what the fuss was about. As soon as he heard, on behalf of one of the animals, that the gang was coming beyond Africa it cost him at first to believe it, but then he understood it when he saw them.

The lion, who arose as Ekon, the leader of the herd, asked them for an explanation, they told them they were dinosaurs, which surprised him, because, according to what he had heard of humans, the dinosaurs became extinct a long time ago, then the gang explained to them that they along with others had survived, but her parents didn't make it. Ekon, apologized for what had happened to them and then told them that they were courageous to carry such a load on their backs and move on, those words caught them by surprise to the dinosaurs, Ekon asked what they did in Africa, they told them that they had heard so much of the wonders of Africa that they decided to visit her.

Ekon, told them that he would ensure that no predator of the savannah attacked them, what caught by surprise all the animals, from the lions herd came out another lion, which Ekon recognized as his eldest son, Enzi, who complained about his father's decision and asked why they had to be treated as special creatures. Ekon explained that they were survivors of an extinct race that were only tourism, so there was no reason to attack them, all animals, including Enzi, understood the decision of Ekon and accepted, after that all animals except lions left the pond to follow their own.

Ekon asked Konata, a lion cub who was recognized as his youngest son, who accompanied the dinosaurs through the savannah and told them everything he knew about the animals or any questions they have, he agreed to do so. Once Ekon left, the gang began their tour of Africa, at the beginning of the trip they asked Konata why all the animals obeyed his father in that way, this explained that his father was the leader of the herd of lions, who were considered the kings of animals, that explanation left quite surprised the gang to know that a single animal was sending on other animals as if they were all from the same herd.

His excursion led them first to an area populated by giraffes, the gang couldn't avoid being marveled at the long neck that had the giraffes, but the most surprised was Littlefoot to see that there were creatures similar to him. Suddenly, the gang approached a young giraffe, called Akili, who, having heard about foreigners who were visiting the savannah, was very excited to meet them and began to bombard them with questions, especially to Littlefoot because they shared what of the long neck, though Littlefoot was smaller than the giraffe.

The gang began to have fun with Akili, especially Littlefoot, as they both shared stories, including a story that his grandfather told him about how their species obtained long necks, which made Akili jump from the excitement of history, despite not being true, after saying goodbye to her new friend, they started to continue exploring Africa. Their next stop was a place that caught a lot of attention, but much more to Cera, that place was full of rhinos, some were grazing while others collided with others using their horns.

From among the rhinoceros came a small one, called Chisulo, who, seeing the dinosaurs, came up to know them better, when he found out what was Cera, he began to brag that he was the strongest in the savannah, but Cera disagreeded that saying that she was, but in the world, they were like that for a while until they decided to settle it with a duel.

The duel consisted that the two would ram using their horns and the one who cast the other back would be the strongest, when they gave the signal, the two began to run from their positions towards the other, but when the force collided was such that the two fell, declaring the duel in a draw. Cera, although she hadn't won was made to laugh because by time she didn't know anyone as strong as her, Chisulo affirms that neither, before the gang and Konata went to their next stop, Chisulo told Cera that the next time they found the winner, something that Cera replied that he would try.

The tour took them all to a place full of holes, as there was nothing decided to continue until Ducky noticed something going out and getting into the hole, went to see what it was, but when he was going to stick his head in the hole, was startled when a creature came out suddenly and screaming, scaring Ducky in the process. The creature turned out to be a small meerkat called Kesia, who was amused by the scare she gave to Ducky, when everything became quiet, Ducky asked Kesia because she was alone in that place, this explained that she was not alone, and to prove it, she struck a whistle that made, of all the holes, many meerkats, Kesia told them that the meerkats are experts in digging tunnels that are where they live while they use them to flee predators.

The gang was surprised by the large number of meerkats there, giving them the theory that they were on a big tunnel, they passed the time they heard Kesia telling them the three methods used by the meerkats to protect themselves from the enemies, to flee from danger, to intimidate the enemy and fight, depending always on what was the danger, this surprised the gang much more when discovering how complex the meerkats, after saying goodbye to their new friend, were launched.

The gang decided to take a break from their trip in a grass meadow, where they were grazing a herd of buffaloes, Konata told them that if they kept quiet without making noise the buffalo wouldn't attack them, but to see how quiet the buffaloes were they asked Konata why they had to be careful with the buffaloes, this explained that, although they seemed calm and easy to catch, when they are in danger they become wild and dangerous, that surprised the gang by knowing that apparently harmless creatures are so dangerous.

Suddenly, a young buffalo came to him who began to graze at his side, everyone was calm knowing that if they didn't disturb so would happen nothing, that was until Spike approached the buffalo and, even though the rested whispered to him to return, he began to eat the grass he was eating, when that happened, they began to tremble with fear of not knowing what would happen until a voice told them not to worry, the voice turned out to be of a cattle heron called Xhosa that was above the buffalo that presented as Bour, this explained that Bour was the most tranquil and ignorant buffalo in the herd, so he didn't care what happened, he would always be quiet, that caused the gang to sigh for relief.

For a while, Spike was enjoying the grass with Bour, while the rest was conversing with Xhosa, Petrie was very excited when she mentioned the beautiful places he has seen from the sky, this asked if he could show those places from heaven and she accepted the request because, according to her, not every day one could fly with a dinosaur. For a while, the gang was seeing places full of animals and learning things that were best learned in person, as the elephants used their fangs to throw trees, as the hippos stayed a long time in the water, as the zebras used their stripes to camouflage themselves, etc.

As everyone was tired, they decided to go to the pond to drink a little and to rest, but along the way something crossed their way at a high speed, the fast creature stopped, revealing itself as a known cheetah of Konata called Jabarl. Konata explained that Jabarl was considered the fastest in Africa, this showed him going everywhere at an incredible speed for the gang, Ruby proposed to go with them to the pond to rest and tell them more things about the Cheetahs, but it couldn't be because, according to him, had to run, and left with the same speed with which he arrived, leaving the gang a doubt as to why he didn't want, Konata, explained that Jabarl loves to run, but that the cheetahs are solitary animals and prefer to be alone, giving Piecito a look of grief to know that, although there were many animals in the savannah, he preferred to be alone.

When they came to the pond, they discovered that there was already the herd of lions of Ekon, they stood next to him to rest and drink some water, when Ekon asked them how they had gone the excursion, they answered that it was very funny adding that Africa was a wonderful place, Ekon was very glad to hear that, but that joy faded when, both he and the other lions, except Konata, realized that, on the other side of the pond, there was another lion, only this was different from the rest because on the left side of his face there were 3 scars, possibly due to a claw of some animal, which was approaching where it was Ekon with the dinosaurs.

Ekon recognized that lion as Sirhan and asked him what he was doing there, he said he only came to drink some water, and after quenching his thirst said he also came to meet foreigners who are the most talked about the savannah. Ekon told him that he wasn't allowed to attack them, Sirhan shouted that he was no longer his boss and that he knew that the Savannah was only for the natives and foreigners weren't welcome, but Ekon told him that they have their blessing to be in the savannah, which made Sirhan furious.

When he calmed down, he decided to accept Ekon's decision, but then asked him how many lives were worth foreigners, after that, he left, leaving the lions with expressions of doubt and the dinosaurs with expressions of fear. Littlefoot asked Ekon who he was, he told them that the lion was Sirhan, a former member of his herd, until one day he decided to act on his own against his orders, he told him not to, but Sirhan didn't hear and challenged a Mashindano, a challenge that animals of the same species make to decide the new leader, although Sirhan was stronger and played dirty, he was smarter and cleverer, so the Mashindano ended with his victory.

Sirhan, who wasn't happy with the result, threw himself on him to attack him, but it was faster and he could stop him, but he left a scar on his face with his claw. According to the traditions of the Mashindano, the loser, who was Sirhan, would be banished from the herd and since then been living alone hunting everything that moved. Both the gang and Konata were very surprised, at the same time as frightened, by that story, especially as there was a dangerous predator in the savannah who had their eyes on them, Ekon told them not to worry, that he would make sure he didn't hurt them.

Ducky asked him what he did Sirhan to challenge him, Ekon told them that what he wanted to do was to go against the cycle of life, the gang asked him it was the cycle of life, Ekon, to show it, he took them along with Konata to a hill where you could have a view to a large part of the savannah that was plagued with animals of different species. There he told them that the cycle of life is a circle that never ends, the grass feeds the herbivores, the herbivores feed the carnivores and the last two, when they die, their bodies feed the grass that feeds the herbivores, making the cycle of life repeat itself over and over again.

He also said that all animals had to meet the cycle by feeding with only the necessary, both to satisfy himself and the rest, whether or not his species, but those who didn't comply with the cycle are destined to be banished, which happened to Sirhan. The gang was impressed by the lesson they had just told them, for them it was amazing how all the creatures, even though they were different, were connected to help each other, even though some had to die in order to do so.

Then, Ekon mentioned that he had realized that Chomper was a carnivore, he asked him how he knew and Ekon told him that he had seen many creatures to know what kind of food each has with just looking at his teeth. Ekon asked if he fed on meat, but he said he feeds only on insects, Ekon had questions about it, Littlefoot told him the story of Chomper and that surprised him enough to hear that.

He told them that he was even more impressed, that they hadn't only survived extinction and continued on with their lives, but also that they accepted Chomper, despite being a carnivore, not as a partner, but as a member of his family. It was getting dark, Ekon and Konata went with their herd to enjoy the food the lions had achieved, while the gang went to a tree where they enjoyed the leaves they gave, but what they didn't know was that someone watched.

That someone turned out to be Sirhan who intended to expel foreigners from the savannah, but couldn't do it alone, as they had the approval of Ekon, so he decided to go to a place where he could find animals to help him in his plan, but no one, not even Sirhan, realized that several mysterious figures roamed the savannah. Sirhan had walked to an area of the savannah that was considered forbidden because there were the herds of jackals, he was walking for a few minutes in that area until he was surrounded by jackals.

From among the jackals came one who was recognized as the leader, he said he was surprised to see a lion in his territory and that was a bad choice. Sirhan told the leader that he had come to offer a deal, that made all the jackals laugh, the leader asked that he wanted a lion of some jackals, he asked if they had heard of foreigners who were in the savannah, the jackals claimed they heard something.

Sirhan told them that these foreigners posed a threat to the ecosystem and the balance of the savannah and deserved to be expelled, the leader of the jackals asked why he didn't take care of the problem himself, Sirhan answered that he wanted to, but he couldn't because they now had the support of the lion leader, which would lead to a showdown with the whole herd in a battle he couldn't win.

The leader of the jackals claimed that he wanted the help of the jackals to get foreigners expelled, Sirhan said the question, but the leader of the jackals told him no, since he didn't care about his affairs. Just when he was about to leave, Sirhan loaded towards him, but the leader of the jackals elusive in time, he asked angrily that that came, Sirhan replied that he defied a duel, if he won, the jackals would help him, but if he lost serious his supper, the leader of the jackals couldn't avoid the temptation to eat a lion so he accepted the challenge.

Sirhan and the leader of the jackals clashed with claws and teeth, but, although he was more agile and cunning, Sirhan was stronger and more powerful than him, the duel ended when Sirhan threw the leader of the Jackals aside, but then he went up to him and told him that he had to agree to help him before he killed him from a swipe. The jackals watched with horror as the lion killed his leader, when Sirhan turned around to see them, they began to tremble with fear for what they could do to them, but they were surprised when he started talking.

Sirhan told them that their leader had died because he was weak to see beyond their territory, but he wasn't like his leader, he saw a future where lions and jackals allied to govern the savannah, told them that if they followed him and helped him with foreigners, you will receive a great reward in the form of food, the jackals hesitated for a moment to follow the lion who killed his leader, but when he mentioned the rule of the savannah and the flesh they would receive, they didn't hesitate for a moment to bow to their new leader.

Sirhan, seeing that he had got an army, couldn't help laughing at the victory, as his plan to get rid of foreigners had begun. The sun began to illuminate the savannah, the sunlight illuminated some areas of the savannah, one of the rays of the sun caused Littlefoot to wake up, looked around and gazed at how the savannah was illuminated at sunrise.

Then, he realized that, near where he was, he saw Ekon and Enzi heading to a secluded area of his herd, curiosity could with him and rose determined to find out what they were doing. Following in the distance so that they couldn't see him, saw Ekon and Enzi on a hill observing the dawn on the Savannah, Littlefoot came a little more to be able to hear what they said, he could hear Ekon telling his eldest son to look well, that all the earth that touched the sunlight was its territory, that the time of a leader was like the cycle of the sun, that someday, the sun would put in its reign and it would ascend being it the new leader.

Enzi told his father that he wasn't sure if he was worthy to be the leader of the herd, that he lacked a long way to be able to be at his height, Ekon told him not to be like him, he only had to be himself. Enzi asked him what would happen if there was a problem during his reign, he wouldn't know what to do, Ekon told him he would have to know since he isn't going to be always to help him, Enzi asked his father worried what he meant by that, as he looked very healthy.

Ekon told him that someday he will have to leave, that caused Enzi to have more doubts about whether he deserved to be the next leader, until Ekon gave him a council that, according to him, had to know every leader, told him that a great leader should always listen to others and his mind, but also to his heart. Enzi understood the message and it seemed that his doubts were gone, after thanking his father, went to rest a little more with the herd, Littlefoot, who had heard everything, was impressed by the wisdom that Ekon had given his son.

Suddenly, Ekon said he could get out of hiding, Littlefoot was surprised to learn that his intrusion had been discovered, he approached Ekon, who was still in his place, and told him he didn't want to hear everything, but cut when Ekon told him not to worry, Littlefoot asked him since when he knew he was listening to them and Ekon answered that he knew from the beginning adding that, though it seemed old, he was neither blind nor deaf. Littlefoot stood beside him and told him that what he had told his son reminded him very much of his grandfather when he was still alive, Ekon said that his grandfather must have been a very wise creature, to which Littlefoot replied that he knew it, before you look down.

Ekon, seeing the expression of Littlefoot, he asked him if he missed him, Littlefoot answered that yes, but it was also that sometimes he feels like he wasn't up to the point of directing all his friends, they counted on him, as he was the only one who got up to face the tragedy of losing their families. Ekon told him that he had shown great courage in doing that and that it was normal to feel that, just as he was with his son and with him, that statement surprised Littlefoot by the fact that someone so wise had doubts in his past days.

Ekon told him that when he became the leader of the herd, he was afraid, afraid to make a bad decision that would endanger the herd, but over time learned a valuable lesson, that every leader can have both good and bad decisions, and if these bad decisions arise, you could choose to flee and avoid the problem, or learn from the problem and move on to improve.

Littlefoot was shocked by the wisdom of Ekon, listening to him made him feel like when he was with his grandfather, the only thing he could do at that time was to thank him. He turned his eyes towards the savannah which was still bathed in the sun of dawn, he asked Ekon if all that will be Enzi, Ekon replied that yes, then Littlefoot descried a desert area to which mysteriously didn't give the sunlight, asked Ekon if that area would also be of Enzi, but Ekon told him no and then left the place where they were the 2.

Littlefoot followed him and as the two walked he asked him why, Ekon replied that these lands belonged to the jackals, treacherous and deceitful creatures who do anything for a piece of meat, Ekon told him that very few jackals respected the cycle of life so they were banished to that area where no one dared to enter or them to leave. Littlefoot was surprised to learn that there were creatures in Africa that were dangerous, even for the lions, that reminded him a lot of the mysterious beyond and the sharpteeth who lived there.

Ekon asked him to ensure that his friends wouldn't come to that place, he told him that he could prevent Sirhan from attacking them, but that wouldn't serve the same way with the jackals, Littlefoot, once understood the situation went to find his friends to tell them about the territory of the jackals, but what the two didn't know, was what happened from the time Littlefoot went to follow Ekon and Enzi.

At that time, after Littlefoot left, the rest of the gang woke up, realizing that wasn't Littlefoot, decided to go to see Konata who was along with the rest of the herd that was still sleeping. They crept stealthily among the lions trying not to tread on them, when they got to where Konata was, they woke him up and when he woke up and saw the dinosaurs he didn't take a second to get up, later they all gathered in a remote part of the herd to be able to talk without disturbing anyone.

Cera asked him if he knew where Littlefoot was, Konata said he didn't know, but then he said he might have gone with Ekon and Enzi, since they weren't with the rest of the herd either. Cera was frustrated because Littlefoot, once again he had gone without them, Ducky to see her in that state suggested playing for entertainment, at that time, Cera, which had calmed down, suggested playing catch, all agreed to play that game and Petrie suggested to Cera to flirt and catch them, to which she agreed.

For a while they were playing catch and didn't realize that they were moving more and more of the place where they rested, the thing was tense when Littlefoot came to the place where his friends and didn't find them, fearing the worst went to find them. While the rest of the gang and Konata played they didn't realize where they were going, when Littlefoot found them tried to warn them of the jackals, but they were so focused on the game that they didn't pay attention, Littlefoot, seeing that they didn't listen, decided to ram against all, causing them to roll a few meters on the ground, when they stopped.

Chomper asked him why he did that, Littlefoot tried to tell them about before, but stopped when he saw Konata staring at the area where they were, Littlefoot did the same and was surprised where they were. Cera confused asked where they were, Konata answered that they were in the territory of the jackals, the dinosaurs asked about the jackals, Littlefoot told them that the jackals were very dangerous animals and that entering their territory was forbidden.

The rest of the gang was stoned to learn that they had entered forbidden territory, Cera asked Littlefoot and Konata why they weren't told before, Littlefoot replied that he had just found out that day and was trying to warn them, but they didn't listen to him, and Konata replied that he had never thought that such a situation would happen. Just when the conversation was about to become a discussion, everyone was surprised when they heard a howl, looked around and saw nothing, until, from the dust that caused the desert place, a group of jackals came out that had them completely surrounded.

The gang and Konata were put in circular formation to be able to have in sight all the jackals that surrounded them, they were completely frightened, since Ekon possibly wouldn't come to save them. Konata tried to scare the jackals with his roar, but in his place came a slight and sharp roar of cat, making all the jackals laugh, even Cera until Littlefoot gave him a look to stop.

Suddenly, one of the jackals darted against Konata, but before he could reach them Ruby sent him flying from a karate kick, the rest looked at her waiting for an explanation to that, she explained to them that T.E.R. had taught him a couple of karate things to defend himself, at that moment the rest of the jackals darted towards everyone, the gang and Konata had no choice but to fight until someone came to his aid.

Littlefoot, Cera and Spike were in charge of some beating them jackals with their bodies and tails; Ducky ran among the jackals causing some to attack or collide with each other causing fights between themselves, Petrie was flying over the jackals to perform an air strike hitting the jackals descending at high speed, Ruby wore some karate moves she had learned to beat the jackals using his arms, legs and tail; Konata, because he had fought other times with other lion cubs, even with his brother, wise to defend himself from the jackals with the help of Chomper.

The fight was going well, but, although a jackal was shot down, they appeared more instead, the gang and Konata were completely surrounded again by jackals, only this time they were too tired to be able to continue. When it seemed that they were to be devoured by the jackals, they were surprised to hear a loud roar, they looked over them and saw Ekon jump in front of them to face the jackals, they all remained stone as they watched as a single lion defeated all the jackals, the jackals, seeing how strong his opponent was fled in retreat, leaving only Ekon with the others.

Littlefoot tried to say something, but was interrupted when Ekon yelled at them that he had warned them of the jackals, Littlefoot wanted to apologize, but Ekon said, calmer, they would talk once they left there, while they were leaving, Littlefoot was very disappointed with himself, as he had disobeyed the one who acted as his grandfather, that wasn't invisible to the rest. When they were far enough away from the territory of the jackals, Ekon stood face to face with the dinosaurs, told Littlefoot that he had told him not to meddle in the territory of jackals, and to Konata, he told him that, since he knew about the jackals, he must have noticed before.

Littlefoot explained that when he found them, they were playing and ended up accidentally in that place before he could warn them, after that, the gang was waiting for the alleged punishment for disobedience, but they were surprised when Ekon told them that he forgave them. The gang asked why he forgave them if they had disobeyed their order not to enter the territory of jackals, Ekon replied that it was true that they had disobeyed him, but that they didn't know about the jackals, he also said that it was partly his fault because he should have told him before, Littlefoot tried to say that it was not his fault until Ekon interrupted him saying that before he had come he had seen them fight against the jackals, he told them that, of all the animals he had seen in his life, they were the bravest when facing the jackals without fear.

The gang was happy and calm, not only because Ekon had forgiven them, but they considered them brave for what they had done, after the conversation they all went towards their destination, oblivious to them, to certain, was Sirhan, who had observed everything, growled in anger at the failure of his plan, so he had no choice but to take action himself.

The next time, while the gang was back playing with Konata, in the place where the herd of lions were, they were surprised when it happened between them Sirhan, approached Ekon and began to talk, Sirhan told him that he had learned of what had happened with the foreigners and the jackals, and that he had forgiven them, then asked him why he did it, Ekon replied that it was an accident since they did not know about the jackals, for a couple of minutes they were arguing about that situation, until Sirhan challenged him to a Mashindano, Ekon told him he couldn't do it because only members of herds could do it, but all of a sudden, all the lions were surprised when a pack of jackals stood behind Sirhan, this told him that now that he was the leader of the jackals he couldn't back down, Ekon, knowing that he was crazy to ally with jackals, reluctantly accepted the Mashindano.

At the beginning of the Mashindano, the two lions were walking in circles, each looking at the other, until Sirhan decided to take the first step, the combat was brutal, because, while Ekon attacked with cunning and intelligence, Sirhan attacked with fury and strength, suddenly, when it seemed that Ekon had the victory, Sirhan threw the definitive blow that defeated him. The lions were surprised to see their defeated leader, but the most surprised was Enzi, though his surprise was mixed with fear, because he had just seen his father defeated by Sirhan. Sirhan was laughing as Ekon stood up, Sirhan stated that he was now the leader of the herd and that he had to leave.

Ekon, without saying anything, he went away from the herd, then Sirhan dictated that now all the lions should prostrate before him if they didn't want to face the consequences, the lions, even Enzi, had no choice but to kneel before him, not only because it was the new leader of the herd, but because they were afraid of him, if he was able to defeat Ekon, who was the strongest of the herd, they wouldn't be able to defeat him.

Sirhan told the lions and the jackals that foreigners might be under the protection of Ekon, but now that he wasn't the leader, they were no longer under his protection, and he ordered everyone to seek them out to be dressed, the lions and the jackals followed the orders of Sirhan and went to look for the dinosaurs everywhere, meanwhile, Enzi was determined to find them before to be able to warn them and to put them to safety.

The gang was still having fun with Konata, until they saw Enzi approaching them at full speed, when they were close, asked him what was going on, Enzi told them that Sirhan had become the leader of the Jackals, challenged his father to a Mashindano and defeated him, hearing that, the gang and Konata had fallen stone, they couldn't believe that a lion as wise as Ekon had been defeated by Sirhan, Enzi also told them that he had sent the lions and jackals to look for them and bring them to him, and asked them to go away.

Konata asked his brother why he didn't challenge Sirhan to a Mashindano, but Enzi asked him screaming if he was crazy, he told him that, if his father was unable to defeat him, he could never succeed in defeating him. At that time they understood that Enzi was afraid of Sirhan, and they understood, Littlefoot asked him where his father had gone, believing that, if they asked him for help, maybe he could defeat Sirhan, Enzi pointed out to them the direction in which he had seen his father go.

The gang and Konata didn't lose a second to run in that direction, and as they ran, Enzi shouted at them in the distance to avoid the lions and jackals. It had been done at night and the gang, along with Konata, had reached a hill where he was Ekon looking at the starry sky by a tree, approached him and told him that Sirhan had forced the lions to look for them, they asked him for help, but Ekon rejected the request.

The gang looked surprised at Ekon's response, Cera asked him angry why he didn't want to help them, she asked if it was why he was afraid of Sirhan, Ekon replied that it wasn't that, but he won't return with the herd. The gang was worried about that answer and they asked him what he meant, Ekon asked Littlefoot, even without taking his eyes off the starry sky, if he remembered what he said that morning to Enzi, Littlefoot answered quoting the phrase that the sun would be in his reign, and Ekon finished the sentence saying that it would be Enzi the new leader.

Konata asked what that meant, Ekon explained to him that since the sun set his time as leader was over and now it was Enzi's turn, Konata told him that Sirhan was leader of the herd, Ekon told him that Enzi would have to defeat him, but Konata told him that Enzi was afraid of him. Ekon told everyone that they had to help him overcome that fear, that they were more courageous than they believed, stronger than they seemed, and smarter than they thought.

After saying that advice, a wind emerged that caused the leaves of the tree to fall and fly in circles with Ekon in the center, Ekon told Littlefoot to remember everything he had said to him and everyone, before the leaf tornado covered him completely, when the wind stopped and the leaves that formed the tornado went to the horizon, the gang and Konata, were shocked to see that Ekon was gone.

None of them could believe it, the wisest creature in the savannah and the only one who could help them was gone, Konata burst into tears as he saw his father go away, Littlefoot to the possible to contain the tears, because he had lost the only creature that reminded him of his grandfather, the others also tried to contain the tears. The sun was coming out, the gang and Konata had decided to spend the night there trying to overcome what they had experienced recently, when they woke up, they were surprised to see Littlefoot awake in the same place where Ekon was before, looking at the dawn.

They came to find out what was going on, then, Littlefoot told them that he had made a decision, told them that they had to get Enzi to overcome his fear and be able to confront Sirhan, Konata asked him how they would do that, because Sirhan was the leader of the lions and jackals, Littlefoot told him that, if they could get allies dared to confront Sirhan, they might be able to give some value to Enzi.

Ducky mentioned that that would be complicated, as all animals will surely be afraid of Sirhan and his army, Littlefoot asked Konata if he knew any species that wasn't afraid of lions and jackals, Konata thought for a moment until one thing came to the mind, he mentioned that he had heard stories that in the jungles located south of the savannah was a tribe of apes who were known as fierce, courageous and indomitable.

The gang realized that, if they needed brave and strong animals, the apes were right, they asked Konata if he knew his location, but Konata told them that he didn't know, since the tribe of apes for most were rumors, legends and myths, although there is possibly no such tribe, Littlefoot said they had to try, since the whole savannah counted on them, that managed to convince everyone, without losing a second, they were on their way to the jungle.

It had been half a day since the gang, along with Konata, began to search the jungle, searched over the trees, in the caves and into the trees, but found no sign of the supposed tribe of apes. Suddenly, Chomper saw something moving among the trees, something he recognized as an ape, he warned the others and they all started to try to follow the trail of the ape, but unfortunately, they lost sight of it and seemed to have gone missing.

As it was being done at night, they decided to rest to keep looking the next morning, when they were all calmly asleep, they heard a noise that made everyone wake up, looked around and were surprised to see themselves surrounded by gorillas. Not wanting to alarm the gorillas, Littlefoot told them that they didn't want to harm them, that they were only looking for the tribe of the apes because they needed their help, the gorillas were silent until one of them, pointed out an address with his head and began to walk with the other gorillas, understanding that they wanted to follow, the gang and Konata were launched with the gorillas.

The gorillas took the gang to a place in the jungle where, as they walked more distance, more apes appeared in the vicinity, both on the ground and in the trees, among the apes were species such as chimpanzees and gorillas. Going through a kind of tunnel made with logs, the gang was taken to a place that left them in awe, that place was full of the tallest trees they have ever seen in their lives, in the branches of all the trees were huts made with branches and leaves, with platforms for walking, in the trees were logs that circled around the tree forming a spiral staircase, and the soil was filled with apes, both offspring and adults living as if it were a human tribe, but what surprised them most was that the stories of the tribe of the apes were true.

When they reached the center of the place, all the apes pointed their eyes at the strangers who had appeared in their secret home, everything was silent for a few minutes until Littlefoot broke the ice saying that they wanted to talk to the leader, then, there was a noise, the gang led the view upward, in a tree where the noise originated, the causative was a chimpanzee who looked at them fixedly, until he made a gesture with his hand to rise to his home.

They went up the log staircase to the platform where there was a house that was bigger than the rest, giving the sign that the chimpanzee who lived there was the leader, when they entered, they sat in front of the chimpanzee who kept staring at them, there was an unsounding silence until the chimpanzee spoke telling them that he was Magnus and asking them what they were, looking at the dinosaurs.

Littlefoot told him that they were dinosaurs, Magnus, without changing his expression, claimed that the dinosaurs had died out, they told him that it was true, but that they had survived. Magnus, seeing that they didn't lie, decided to accept what they had said, then asked them who they were and why they wanted their help. The gang explained to Magnus about Ekon, Sirhan and the jackals, in short, everything that had happened, Magnus still didn't change his expression as he listened to the story.

After the gang had finished telling the story they asked if it would help them, but he told them not to. They asked him why he didn't want to help them, Magnus replied that it was a problem for lions and not apes, that he didn't want to go to war for helping lions, which, if that had happened, was because it was part of the cycle of life. Cera told him angry that, with Sirhan as the leader of the jackals and lions, the cycle of life would be unbalanced, but Magnus still didn't want to help them, the gang was disappointed to see that their journey had been at all, Magnus, despite not helping them, allowed them to stay in his tribe alone until sunrise, with the promise of not telling anything about his tribe.

The night fell, the apes were having fun dancing around a bonfire, the gang was sitting in a corner watching the fun, feeling still disappointed by the earlier. Until Chomper told them that there was no reason to be like this, that, even if they hadn't gotten the support of the apes, they continued to have one another, so they would be able to stop Sirhan, after that speech they all went to join the apes in the fun, except Littlefoot, who was still in the same place thinking about everything that had happened recently.

While Littlefoot watched his friends have fun, Magnus approached him and sat next to him, he asked him what he was worried about, Littlefoot replied that he didn't know what to do, although at that time they were having fun, he wouldn't know how to act the next morning or how to face Sirhan, and that he wasn't Ekon to help him to know it. Magnus told him that he could only tell him that advice, told him that yesterday was history, that tomorrow was a mystery, but today was a gift and for that reason it was known as present, after saying that he went back to his hut and as he did, Littlefoot looked at him astonished because that reminded him of the wisdom of Ekon and his grandfather, moved by his words decided to join in the fun with others.

It had been a few hours since that time and the apes had stopped the party to go to sleep, the gang decided to rest outside in order to enjoy the starry sky. Suddenly, Littlefoot woke up drowsy, looked around and saw a pillar of smoke quite far from where they were, climbed a tree to see where it came from and saw that in the place of origin of the smoke there was a slight light of fire.

He was startled a little when Magnus appeared beside him wondering if he couldn't sleep, Littlefoot asked him what that was, he replied that it was a hunting camp, Littlefoot asked him about it and Magnus told him that some humans are engaged in hunting animals even knowing that it was forbidden and surely the humans of the camp will have hunted some animals and at that time they were resting for the next day to take the animals far away from their homes.

Littlefoot couldn't believe what he heard, in that world there were humans able to take animals away from their homes and families, and then make them who knows that, Littlefoot told Magnus they should go to save those animals, but Magnus said no. Littlefoot asked him worried why he didn't want to do it, this he replied that there were no apes among the animals caught so it wasn't his problem.

Littlefoot couldn't believe that the wise leader of an entire tribe refused to help others, he commented angrily that a real leader not only had to protect his group, but also everyone whether or not they were the same species, after that Magnus told him that, if he wanted to help them, to go away, and Piecito, without saying anything, went to awaken the rest to tell them what he had seen.

As the gang walked through the jungle in the direction of the hunters' camp, they commented among themselves that they couldn't believe what Magnus had said about not saving the animals, while wondering what they will do when they get to the camp, Littlefoot answered that they would know once they arrived. When they were close enough to hear human voices, they hid behind bushes so that they would not see them, they looked up to see a group of evil-looking humans sitting around a small bonfire while they drank and talked, beside it was what humans knew as a pickup truck and there were a lot of cages, but what surprised them most was what was in the cages, or rather who was.

Inside these cages were the animals they had met on their walk in the savannah and with which they had made friends, they were Akili, Chisulo, Kesia, Xhosa, Bour and Jabarl. None could believe what he was seeing, those hunters had captured their new friends with intent to take them away from home and their families, not wanting to allow that, Littlefoot gathered them all together to prepare a plan to liberate them and get rid of the hunters.

The plan was that Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby, would be introduced in the human camp, while the first two were going to get the keys to the cages, the last two passed through the surroundings looking for all the weapons they could find and then destroying them. Ducky and Petrie, stealthily, had gotten the keys taking advantage of the hunters were drunk for drinks, had met with Chomper and Ruby, who had gotten all the weapons, near the cages where his friends were who were surprised and happy to see them.

While Ducky and Petrie were trying to open the cages they asked them what had happened and how they got there, they answered that one night they were sleeping when those hunters appeared, they used their weapons to sleep them and then they took them into cages. Meanwhile, Chomper and Ruby were busy destroying the hunters' weapons to prevent them from attacking them in case they discovered or recapture other animals, but the noise they generated caught the attention of one of the hunters who warned the rest of the noise he had heard, leaving the whole gang and petrified animals.

Littlefoot thought desperately in a plan to help his friends and, then, he came up with an idea, asked Konata to throw a roar, but Konata told him that his roar wasn't strong enough to scare them, but Littlefoot told him when he showed him a hole in a tree he could use as a megaphone. The idea of Littlefoot worked, as Konata launched his weak roar through the hole, began to sound around a monstrous roar, so much that surprised the hunters, Littlefoot, Cera and Spike helped him, using his paws and tails to make noises of strong footprints, causing the hunters to believe that a monster was stalking them.

The rest of the gang took advantage of the distraction to free their animal friends and destroy the rest of the weapons, when the hunters turned around to see what happened, they were frightened to see all the animals outside their cages and watching them with murderous looks, they were so drunk and frightened that all they had to do was run terrified leaving all their stuff behind.

The gang and the animals laughed at the cowardice of those hunters, before they moved away from the place, Konata used his claws to smash the wheels of the vehicle and not disturb them anymore. When they were far enough away from the camp, the animals threw a group hug at the gang in gratitude for rescuing them, the animals asked them what they were doing there and they told them everything that had happened to them since they met.

None of them could believe what he heard, the strongest lion in the savannah had been defeated and gone, and besides that Sirhan was chasing them and not with good intentions. Littlefoot said that, without the help of the apes, he didn't know what to do, because surely no one wanted to help them face Sirhan, but then, the whole gang was surprised when the animals told him that they would help them.

They asked them why, if they knew that Sirhan was dangerous, but they said it was the least they could do because they had been saved from hunters who wanted to take them away from their families. The gang smiled to see that they had made friends who were willing to fight a fearsome enemy for them, at that time was the gang who gave a group hug to the animals, after that without losing a second, were launched to the savannah, though they had to go through the desert to get there.

When they arrived, they noticed something different in the area that left them all worried, the whole area around was empty, that place that once was plagued with animals of all species had become a desert, while the sky was once blue, was being covered by black storm clouds. They walked for a while until they reached the territory of the lions who were now sharing with the jackals, the lions and jackals formed a large circle around them with the jackals on the side in front of them and the lions on the side behind them and between the jackals appeared Sirhan, even though the gang and the animals were nervous they stood firm to show their bravery.

It began to rain at the time Sirhan spoke, said he was quite surprised that it was they who came to him, looked around and asked where was Ekon, Littlefoot said with the same serious expression that was gone, causing Enzi to be shocked at that and Sirhan to laugh at the answer. He said it was an irony that that wise leader he had defeated had gone like a coward letting them do the dirty work, Sirhan asked them if they weren't afraid of him, but Littlefoot told him that they were all afraid of him, Sirhan asked him that, if that were so, why they hadn't fled, he replied that a great sage once said that in the face of a bad situation caused by a decision one could choose between fleeing and learning from that mistake.

Enzi was surprised at what he had said, making him remember what his father told him that morning when they were both alone, at that time, Sirhan asked them that, if his intention was to confront him, it was that they were very crazy, he mentioned that he had an army of jackals at his disposal and then he asked who else would dare to confront him.

As soon as he said that, everyone was shocked when Enzi stood in front of the gang and the animals saying that he dared, Sirhan, surprised by that act, asked if he had exceeded his fear of him, Enzi told him that he was still afraid of him, but, looking at Littlefoot, told him that a great sage once said that sometimes he must face those fears or learn to live with them.

Sirhan told him that he was impressed by his bravery and that he would be willing to tear it, just before sending a trio of jackals to kill him, but before they reached him, a couple of gorillas attacked them, defeating them at the time. All were all shocked at that, and even more so when they all looked that, among the lions who formed a space to pass through, an army of apes had appeared and among them was their leader Magnus.

The gang asked him what he was doing there if he had decided not to help them, Magnus explained, addressing Littlefoot, who was right, that a true leader protects all species and not only his own, besides that he had seen them rescuing their animal friends and was impressed by how those animals decided to help them despite the great danger they ran.

Magnus told Littlefoot that he was the bravest, most honorable, and pure creature he had ever seen in his life, and that he deserved the respect of the apes so he gathered a group of apes to help him. Sirhan to see that, he was infuriated more than he could ever have been and just when he uttered a roar of huge rage, lightning fell near a tree, causing a fire in the savannah.

He shouted to all that he didn't care how many animals gathered, all of them would fall into their jaws, after saying it was launched along with all the jackals in the direction of the gang and the animals, Enzi told the others to take care of the jackals while he faced Sirhan, before running towards Sirhan and the two big cats began a fight that would mean not only the fate of the gang, but the entire savannah.

While the two lions were facing each other, the gang, with the help of their animal friends and the tribe of apes, were in charge of the jackals, Littlefoot was defending himself using his paws and his tail lash, a jackal tried to attack him from behind but was stopped by a coz by courtesy of Akili who received a smile from Littlefoot in gratitude; Cera and Chisulo loaded against a group of jackals knocking down them as if they were bowling; while they began to brag about who would defeat more jackals, Ducky was fleeing from a pair of jackals, Kesia caught his attention from a hole she had made, when the two went into the hole to escape, the jackals chasing Ducky began to dig trying to find their prey, but they were interrupted by calls coming from the two from another hole behind them, the jackals tried to go for them only to escape through the hole leaving the jackals in the same situation as before.

That situation was repeated again and again until the jackals fell out of fatigue and both celebrated their victory, proving that sometimes being small was not so bad. That situation was repeated again and again until the jackals fell out of fatigue and both celebrated their victory, proving that sometimes being small wasn't so bad. Petrie and Xhosa carried out aerial attacks colliding with the jackals going down in a tailspin or causing them to collide between them by dodging their attacks by flying; Spike looked in trouble to be surrounded by many jackals, but he was surprised when, looking behind him, he saw Bour running at full speed towards all the jackals, knocking down them in the process, even though Spike was surprised at his strength and ferocity, the two attended to each other.

While Chomper and Konata took care of some jackals using their claws, although with some it wasn't necessary, since the roar of both was enough to make them flee; Ruby took care of others with karate moves, but as good as it was with his attacks knocking down jackals, they kept appearing more until having her surrounded, but suddenly, a yellow flash with black dots ran around her, knocking down all the jackals, that flash was revealed as Jabarl, Ruby thanked him and he said that it was possible that not being alone is fun.

While they were in charge of the jackals, the apes, led by Magnus, were more than enough to defeat the jackals, although some received help from the gang and the animals, which they accepted with pleasure. Littlefoot looked in the direction of the place where the fire happened and saw Enzi and Sirhan take the fight there, told others what he saw and had to go to help him, even though the others told him it was crazy, Littlefoot told them that he wasn't going to abandon someone who needed help, and before anyone could say anything, he ran off to help Enzi defeat Sirhan, because, even though it was a duel between lions, he knew that Sirhan would use any trick to defeat Enzi, or worse yet.

While Littlefoot ran toward the scene of the duel, the two lions were now facing each other and with the flames of the fire surrounding them as if it were the boundary of a combat arena, next to the place was a tree that was being consumed by the flames. Enzi told him that that was going to end, but Sirhan laughed and answered that he agreed with that, because once he finished his life, he would go for the foreigners and the animals that are on his side, including his brother.

That comment made Enzi angry, shouted, while carrying towards Sirhan, who didn't approach his brother, Sirhan responded with another charge to him. When the two collided with the other began a fight that seemed much fiercer than the previous, despite all attempts to Sirhan to end Enzi, this was able to dodge all his attacks, for some time he was training with his father combat and defense tactics.

With a strategic blow, Enzi was able to topple Sirhan, declaring himself a winner of the duel, told Sirhan that now he had won the duel he is the new leader, and ordered him to leave the grounds not to return, he turned away to go, but he didn't realize that Sirhan was rising from the ground, with more rage than he had ever felt. Taking advantage of Enzi's ignorance, he jumped with intent to end his life forever, but when he was a few palms to give a swipe to Enzi, Littlefoot jumped on the flames to load against Sirhan, making him fall rolling to the flaming tree.

Sirhan rose just to see Littlefoot standing next to Enzi, enraged, told Littlefoot an insult before saying that that would be the last time he would meddle in his way, Littlefoot answered that no matter what he tried, would always be with his friends to protect any creature of beings like him, Sirhan all he could say was that it wouldn't be for long, but before he took a step, there was a creaking, directing his gaze all in direction of where the sound came, they could see that the noise came from the flaming tree, though what surprised them most was when the tree fell on top of Sirhan, killing him in the process.

Enzi and Littlefoot looked astonished as the tree had crushed and killed Sirhan, meanwhile, in the area where the clash with the jackals, the gang, the animals and the apes was taking place, although they were tired and exhausted, they had managed to get all the jackals out running in retreat, shouted of victory, until they saw that, by the area where they saw Littlefoot running, they were Enzi and Littlefoot walking towards them as the rain, which had intensified, was quenching the fire.

Not seeing Sirhan with them, they could understand that, or had defeated him and had fled like the jackals, or had died in some way, because, for them, it was impossible for them to be able to do such a thing. The dinosaurs received Littlefoot with a hug while Enzi received a hug from Konata, after the hug, Enzi thanked everyone, dinosaurs and animals, for believing in him, for helping him defeat Sirhan, but, above all, he thanked Littlefoot for having saved him, he could only say that that's what friends were for.

Knowing for once what he had to do, Enzi climbed to a nearby rock so that everyone could see him, once he stood firm, struck a roar that could be heard across the savannah, knowing what it meant, the other lions joined him in his roar, and the gang, the animals and the apes did the same, all of them whirring in honor of the new and true leader of the lions' herd.

The next day, with Sirhan dead, the animals of the savannah were able to return to their homes quietly, everything had returned to be as it was before, but unfortunately, that day was going to be the last for the gang, because now that everything was settled they had to go back to their island with their own. The gang happily said goodbye to their animal friends who were also happy for them, but Konata was crying, as his new friends had to leave, he tried to convince them to stay, but they told him that they had to leave, that they didn't belong there, they belonged to his island with his own, they managed to console him when they mentioned that he now had more friends, pointing to his animal friends.

Littlefoot told him that, maybe someday, they would all have adventures as big as the ones they had, that speech was enough for Konata to smile happy to his friends. The gang went up to the Pterus as he said goodbye to his new friends, the last thing they saw the animals that were there, was the Pterus flying at a distance far away to keep track of them.

Meanwhile, aboard the ship, Littlefoot was looking through the window the african continent as much as possible before they were put upon the sea, suddenly, he heard a voice echoing throughout the ship, that voice told Littlefoot that he had done well, Littlefoot was stoned when he recognized that voice as his grandfather, all he could do was smile when he knew he would always be with him, just like his whole family.


End file.
